Family Secrets
by MadMutant
Summary: My first attempt at fanfiction so any feedback is welcomed. This is how I think season four should have gone. SB and JL. Please read and review. Complete
1. Where do we go now?

**Family Secrets**

**Chapter 1:- Where Do We Go Now?**

A.N This is my first ever fanfiction so feedback would be greatly appreciated. This has only been betad by my brother who whilst he is a great muse can't spell at all! Anyway this is set straight after the events of "the assult" and is my take of how series four should have gone.

Shalimar looked fearfully into Brennan's eyes "but sanctuary's gone, the helix is gone, the dominion…." Her voice trailed off as she got lost in her depressive trail of thought.

Brennan looked her in the eye and in a commanding tone said "they think they've won. It's not over yet!"

As the dominion headquarters continued to explode and the sound of shattering glass grew louder; Jesse responded to Brennan'soptimistic comment. "It will be if we don't move. Come on"

TBC

The Mutant X team fled the scene. They headed up into the hills and continued to travel as a group away from the exploding dominion. They ran and ran as if the hounds of hell were after them. Shalimar led the way up the steep hill, her feral abilities offering her a natural advantage over her friends. Jesse brought up the rear his multitude of injuries from the dominion torturers slowing his progress considerably. Lexa looked back and realised that there was no way that Jesse was going to be able to keep up this pace of movement for long. She yelled up the hill to Shalimar. "We need to stop for a while Shal. Jesse needs treatment, Brennan too, we can't keep running like this! Not when we have no idea where we are actually going! We need a plan!"

Shalimar turned to look at Jesse and saw for the first time the real extent of the torture he had endured. She saw the pain in his eyes as he clutched he's right hand to his chest. She also saw the dried blood on his shirt remnants from the stinging cut to his lower lip. "For once Lexa your right!" she said with an attempt at humour. "Let me get a look at that hand Jess."

Jesse offered up his injured hand begrudgingly and winced as Shalimar examined it. With a wry smile through the pain he said "I'm fine Shal, I just need to rest it for a while, although I see little chance of that!"

Shalimar responded to his irony with a smirk. "This wrist is definitely broken! It needs a little more than rest. You need this in a cast but for now as we seem to be lost in the middle of nowhere without a conveniently positioned hospital" she looked out into the darkness for the ever elusive hospital "a sling may be the best we can do." Jesse chuckled as Brennan stood up from the boulder he'd been perched on and took off his shirt offering it up to Shalimar as a make shift sling. Shalimar ripped it in half and used half to make a sling. She placed it over Jesse's head before gently placing his wrist in. She then turned her attention to Brennan who now that his shirt was gone was quite clearly bleeding from the bullet wound to his shoulder. "Right let me look at your shoulder" she said pushing him back into a sitting position on the boulder. "Hell no wonder you're in pain" she said sympathetically "the bullet didn't hit any major arteries but it took a fair chunk of flesh! Ouch! A bandage will have to do for now but you need stitches in that if your going to avoid infection" Shalimar pulled the bandage tight and apologised as she saw him wince. "That'll do" she said kissing him on the cheek and dragging him back to where Jesse and Lexa were scouting for trouble.

"Damn its cold" said Brennan as his teeth chattered together noisily. He attempted to keep warm by rubbing his hands together. Shalimar turned towards Brennan and began rubbing her hands up and down his bare arms. Brennan lent forward and with his uninjured hand tucked a lose strand of Shalimar's hair behind her ear.

Lexa who had been facing away from the group, looking the way they had come in case any dominion agents were following turned back towards them. With a snide grin on her face she said to Brennan "I knew that Shal had problems with fire" her grin widened as Shalimar turned away from Brennan to glare at her, she continued with her jibe "but I never knew Brennan had an issue about being cold. How very interesting!" she said winking at Jesse as Brennan put his arm around Shalimar to hold back the struggling feral. "What?" said Lexa innocently as Shalimar looked daggers at her. "I was just making an observation!" she said.

Jesse walked up behind Lexa and put his hand on her shoulder. He sent her a look which clearly said enough is enough. He decided to at least attempt to defuse the tension radiating from his two team mates. "Guys we haven't got time for this!" We need to keep moving, eventually the dominion will send someone after us and we don't want to be sat here on our butts when they arrive!"

"You're right Jess" said Lexa turning suddenly serious "but where the hell do we go now? All three of her team mates looked blankly at her. Finally Shalimar said "I don't know but we need to make a plan of action"

Suddenly out of nowhere a feminine voice said "maybe we can help you there" As one of the members of Mutant X turned in the direction of the voice and saw two figures standing hand in hand. As they looked on the two figures separated and a young blonde haired woman who appeared to be in her late teens stepped forward out of the darkness. "Hey Lex" she said. "You look like you've seen a ghost" she said with a wry smile.

Jesse, Brennan and Shalimar turned to face Lexa and saw that she had gone deathly pale and was shaking like a leaf. Jesse stepped forward and reached out a hand towards her. He mumbled "Lexa…. Are you O.K?"

The team watched in utter confusion as the woman they all affectionately called the ice princess, who showed no sign of emotion walked with arms outstretched towards the young woman in front of her. The two hugged and Lexa began to cry. Through the tears she leant back to look into the tearstained face of the young woman opposite her. She mumbled. "I thought you were dead. My God! Baby I thought you were dead!"

Brennan and Shalimar turned to each other and with wide eyes mouthed Baby at each other. They both turned to Jesse and he looked just as baffled, he shrugged in response to their stares. All three of them continued to stare at the hugging women. Behind the two hugging women the tall sandy haired man whom Mutant X had forgotten about burst into laughter at the complete bewilderment on the faces of the Mutant X team.


	2. Mums the Word

**Family Secrets**

**Chapter 2:- Mum's The Word**

**Disclamer- **I forgot to put one in the lst chapter but guess what I didn't own Mutant X then I don't own them now and unless the world suddenly goes crazy I won't own them in the future either.I do however own the other chracters soI suppose thats something..

**A.N** - Thanks again to my brother for reading this literally a thousand times to check for stupid errors. There are probably still loads but hey on with the story.

Lexa and the young woman turned towards the laughing man. Suddenly the man spoke "You know Lex I think you might need to explain certain things to the rest of your team. I think there might be a little confusion!" he said pointing to the other members of Mutant X.

Lexa turned to face the rest of her team and saw the looks of bewilderment and worry on their faces. She wiped her face of tears and tried to explain. She looked at the two newcomers and said "I guess this isn't quite the way we imagined these introductions, is it? We are a few people short for a start! And actually I stopped imagining it that day when I saw the charred remains in that safe house! I guess it wasn't you though was it!" she said angrily. Suddenly she turned on the girl, who just seconds ago she'd been hugging, and attacked her. The woman didn't have a chance to react before Lexa had her in a one armed headlock whilst using her other arm to yank her along by the ear, like parents do to disobedient children. "You lied to me damn it! You of all people! I trusted you and you pretended to be dead!" ranted Lexa as she paced backwards and forwards dragging the girl with her.

The girl in the headlock looked to the unknown man and said "a little help here would be nice!" as she struggled feebly against Lexa's tight grip.

"Nah" replied the man with a cheeky grin "You appear to be handling this just fine"

The woman turned feral eyes onto the man and said "I'll get you for this later!" she then focused her attention to Lexa who was still pacing, dragging her along for the walk. "Come on Lexa, let go of my ear! I'm not a kid anymore, this wont work!" Lexa tightened her grip. "Oww, Oww, Oww" she yelped as Lexa made her head bend at a painful angle. Lexa continued to pace, seemingly in deep emotional thought. She blanked out the very existence of her team and retreated into her own world.

Jesse turned to Shalimar and Brennan "I'm really confused here, first there was hugging, then head locking, now Lexa's gone all trance like! What the heck is going on? Are these good guys or bad guys?"

Shalimar responded without taking her eyes off of the bizarre spectacle unfolding in front of her "recently it's kind of hard to tell the difference!"

The mysterious man walked around the still pacing pair to stand beside Mutant X. The team could now see the man more clearly; he was about 6ft with deep blue eyes and sandy slightly long hair as if he needed a haircut. There was well over a days worth of stubble on his face. He smiled and said "Trust me, we are the good guys" His smile slipped "We just need to remind Lexa of that"

Jesse looked at the man who somehow seemed familiar and asked "shouldn't we help her?" and pointed to the struggling women.

The mans smile returned "Nope, Lexa and Baby need to sort this one out on their own"

"Whoa hold it! You mean she's called Baby?" said Brennan. The man nodded.

Jesse let out a sigh of relief. "That's a pretty unique name?" he said

"She's a pretty unique person, and besides there's a pretty good story behind it" the man responded, his eyes following her every move.

Baby suddenly decided enough was enough. "Look Lexa, either you've gonecrazy which wouldn't surprise me" she said with a smile as Lexa stopped pacing in order to glare at her " or more likely your pissed as hell at me and justly so but you cant just punish me for this! Let go of my ear now! You can't seriously think this will stop me do you! You couldn't control me when I was six, its never going to happen now!" she flailed her arms erratically.

Lexa had calmed considerably "I seem to be managing just fine!"

Baby flushed feral eyes at Lexa and Lexa rapidly removed her had from Baby's ear. Lexa's anger increased. "You burned me!" she said staring at her stinging hand "Damn it! That hurt." An epiphany seemed to hit Lexa her voice took on a tone of bewilderment. "You burnt me that means that you have control of your power, you can use both now" she whispered.

Baby responded happily "Yep, you can't live with fear forever. Adam and I worked on my "issues" for the past year. I know how mad you are that we…" she looked shiftily away "well faked our deaths, but Adam said it was necessary. He said you couldn't know or else the dominion would come after us and they couldn't know we were still alive and a possible threat."

Lexa turned grim. "How is it that whatever Adam says we all do? I can't blame you really. We probably all would have done the same thing"

"You Know Adam?" Shalimar said looking at the man and woman in front of her

"Yeah" replied the man. "He kind of hung out with us during his umm death period" he smiled wryly "We can explain all this later in more enjoyable surroundings and safer"

"You're right" said Baby as she turned to Lexa. "Are we cool?" said Baby nervously.

"Yeah" said Lexa "but no more of this mushy crap! You're ruining my image" she said dragging her into a hug.

"Finally" said the man who had been watching the exchange intently. "You know we are still on top of a mountain, with dominion agents coming after you!" he said pointing at Mutant X.

The entire group looked around them in surprise, as if they'd all totally forgotten there surroundings and circumstances.

Baby laughed and walked toward the anxious looking man. She stood up on tiptoe and kissed him tenderly on the lips. She smiled "Trust you to ring us back to reality, J"

Lexa walked towards the couple, she hugged the man. "I'm glad you're O.K. Jamie but I'm not sure I like this development" she said looking at the pairs intertwined hands. "If you hurt her…."

"Lex!" said Baby cutting her off. "I might be old enough now to decide myself who I date! Besides Mum" she said with huge dramatic emphasis on Mum. "You have no right to object about inter team relationships" she said raising her eyebrows pointedly in Jesse's direction.

"Oh no. I'm backing away from this one" said Jamie releasing Baby's hand and stepping a few steps backward. "Man did I miss you two fighting like cats and dogs" he said rubbing his hands together with glee.

Jesse sucked in a breath and suddenly said "Whoa back up there! Mum?"

Baby laughed. "Don't worry to much she's not my actual mum, she just kind of took on the role. It's complicated."

Lexa shrugged. "Damn straight it is" A thought dawned upon her and she turned abruptly to Jamie. "What do you mean cats and dogs? We don't fight, we debate like mature adults! And don't think I didn't get the dog reference! Urgh I hate dogs!" said Lexa glaring at Jamie, she spun on her heel to look Baby in the eye "and I don't like what you just insinuated!" she said.

Baby looked peeved. "You wouldn't! That would mean admitting that you'd formed "attachments" she said making quotation marks with her fingers in the air as she said attachments. "You are all talk Lexa, with all this no commitment crap. You can't live by your own rules! You can't avoid it, no one can and I know the crap you've been through, I was there for most of it! But you got to get past your trust issues! I did and I dealt with my individual "uniqueness," If I can do that, then you've got to be able to admit you like a guy" Baby ran out of breath, she breathed in deeply and seemed to think she'd said enough!"

Lexa gave Baby a huge evil and then attempted to avoid eye contact with a certain individual.

Brennan who'd been suspiciously quiet said "I think, I'm going to like this kid, she has Lexa's knickers in atwist and anyone who can do that can't be bad." He winked at Baby and his grin lit up his face, Shalimar's face held a very similar smirk. Lexa glared at the pair of them before finally turning to Jesse.

"I am not a kid!" Baby yelled. But everyone ignored her.

"I suppose you agree with them?" she said.

"Yep, I get the feeling that this kid could tell me some stories I'd very much like to hear." He gave Baby a wink, and winced as he moved his wrist too quickly.

Lexa walked quickly over to him and looked him up and down. "Are you O.K.?" she said

"Yeah, I've survived worse" Jesse replied.

"Good" she said as she smacked him on the back of the head. Everyone burst out laughing.

"Hey" said Jesse rubbing the back of his head. "What was that for?"

"You work it out" said Lexa "and you" she pointed her finger at the laughing Baby, who suddenly stopped laughing. "You tell him anything, and certain things from your past may come falling out of your closet."

"O.K., O.K." said Baby putting her hands up defensively "no stories! But I have walk in closets, free for all to enter, no skeletons."

"Says the person who pretended to be dead for a year!" said Lexa with an arched eyebrow.

"O.K. so maybe your right, there might be a few teensy weensy skeletons lurking back there" she shrugged her shoulders in defeat,

Brennan looked around at the bizarre congregation. "Guys as entertaining as this is, we still have no idea where to go? How to get Adam back? We have no plan! I personally have no idea who these people are. I mean we finally get sort of introduced, well we know names but who exactly are you?" said Brennan getting angry.

Shalimar tried to calm him down. "Bren its O.K., Lexa is going to explain, everything! Right Lex!" She said glaring at her.

"O.K.O.K you guys deserve an explanation, you'll get an explanation, but not now! We need to get out of here and I have a feeling that in order to do that, we are going to need Baby and Jamie" said Lexa.

Baby continued "she's right! We have a place you can stay and a way to get you there, and if you agree to this you will get the answers you want. But I guess you have to trust us!" she smirked "Ironic that! The very people with trust issues always need people to trust them!" she said looking directly at Lexa. "I guess it's up to you" she said before putting on a cheesy voice"but hey we are here to help" she produced aridiculous superhero pose.

Suddenly both Shalimar and Baby tensed and two pairs of yellow eyes lit the darknesssurrounding them.

Jesse said "We're in trouble aren't we?"

"Yes" both Shalimar and Baby replied in unison.

The noise of safety catches being released filled the air and within seconds the entire group had a mass of red laser sights moving across their chests.

"Thought so" said Jesse grimly.


	3. Resistance is never Futile

**Chapter 3:- Resistance Is Never Futile**

**Disclaimer: - They aren't mine so there's a surprise for you**

**A.N. Thanks for the reviews and please keep reviewing it makes it worth while. Anywho...**

The leader of the dominion agents stepped forward "We've got you surrounded; there is no chance of escape. It would be preferable to take you alive, but accidents happen" he said putting the sight of his gun up to his eye and grinning malevolently.

"Whoa dude" said Brennan stepping protectively in front of Shalimar. "We'll co-operate just lower the guns" he put his hands defensively in the air. They were all away that they had no chance against the multitude of machine gun toting agents dressed in the protective suits.

Jesse stepped slowly forward blocking the leader's view of both Lexa and Baby. "He's right we'll do whatever you say"

Shalimar looked around assessing the situation and realised that Jamie wasn't there. He'd vanished completely. It also dawned on her that Lexa and Baby appeared to be holding some sort of coded conversation using eye movements and covert hand gestures. Baby craftily pointed upwards. Shalimar followed Lexa's line of sight and using her feral senses saw that directly above them was what looked to be a heat haze. None of the agents seemed to have realised the significance of this, in fact the only reason Shalimar thought anything of it was because it was the same haze that the helix had produced when it was in stealth mode. Shalimar caught Lexa's eye and her face broke into a grin, she winked.

The guys were still attempting to barter with the slowly encircling agents. "Look" said Jesse "We aren't attempting to use our powers, we won't fight you, the guns really aren't needed" he pleaded.

The leader smirked "The only reason you aren't attacking us is because you know resistance is futile! These suits are impenetrable even to you!"

Baby lifted her hand and tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear. She began mumbling whilst twirling her hair. Shalimar's feral hearing picked up the conversation and she realised that Baby was talking into a Com-ring identical to her own.

Baby whispered. "Jamie is this really going to work? Will it stop the bullets?" Shalimar couldn't hear the other side of the conversation but she knew that Jamie was safe and obviously encouraging Baby to continue with what ever plan they had formulated. Baby continues to mumble "You have to be ready J! This has to be done quickly because Shalimar is going to freak!"

Shalimar's eyes glowed feral yellow as she looked at Baby, she was bemused and a little annoyed that Baby was so concerned about her. Baby returned the flash of feral eyes and gave what was an attempt at a reassuring smile. She turned back to Lexa and leaned in to whisper. "You need to have everyone standing close together for this to work" Lexa nodded her understanding.

Baby stormed out through the protective barrier that the guys had made. Brennan and Jesse both reached out to pull her back but Lexa prevented them, dragging them back to where Shalimar was standing. She kept them still with a pointed glare and they stopped in comprehension.

Baby with total confidence said. "You know, were going to get away from you! In a few seconds you'll have no idea what hit you!" she mocked.

The dominion agents found this hilarious and began laughing uproariously. The leader said "We have you surrounded! I have no idea who you think you are but you're not a member of Mutant X and that by my logic means we have full permission to take you out! You have no idea what you're up against!" he yelled targeting her in his sight.

Baby grinned. "Oh I know what I'm up against BRUCE!" she emphasised his name and laughed at the man's puzzlement. "Oh, I remember you even if you don't remember me but in a few minutes you'll never forget me" Her eyes took on a feral glare which slowly transformed to a fiery blaze glowing in the whites of her eyes. She walked backwards till she stood with the others. The agents stared in wonder as the woman in front of them raised her arms and sent a huge dome shaped wall of fire over the groups' heads. The dome spread outwards and several dominion agents got caught in the blaze. Baby yelled above the noise of the flames. "Now J! I can't hold it any longer" as her arms began to tremble as the fire flowed like a fountain from her outstretched fingers.

Brennan grabbed hold of Shalimar and pined her to him trying to control the now beyond hysterical feral. The next second the flames had gone from view and everyone lay sprawled in the hull of what appeared to be a plane.

Jamie lay still, gasping deeply "I've never ported that many people before. I didn't know I could do it"

Brennan yelled "What happened? Where the hell are we and how did we get here?"

Jesse rolled to stand and face Jamie "You're a teleporter! That's how we got here and how he disappeared." Jesse said clearly shocked.

"Yeah" responded feebly turning to check on Baby "Are you alright?" he asked "You're never sustained it for that long before!"

"I'm fine" she said sitting up as the fiery glare receded from her eyes. "I've got major heart burn though!" she grinned rubbing her chest. Baby looked to Shalimar who was huddled against Brennan. Brennan was stroking her hair, trying to calm the clearly disturbed feral. "Sorry about that" said Baby apologetically "It was the only way to distract them long enough to escape. Are you going to be O.K? I know how terrifying fire is for us" she paused momentarily "well most ferals" she said grimly.

Shalimar left the comfort of Brennan's solid arms and focused on Baby. "I'm O.K." she said slowly clearly confused. She stood up gingerly leaning heavily on Brennan. "Let's just not repeat that any time soon. Anyway how'd you do that, your feral that's obvious and you just admitted as much but how do you" she looked away "create fire?" she said in confusion.

Lexa removed her leg from behind her own head and said sarcastically "If anyone cares I'm fine!" Jesse helped her up. "Thanks" she said before turning her attention to Shalimar's question. "The whole fire/feral thing is a long, less than pleasant story that we don't have time for right now"

Baby realised that they weren't going to be satisfied with Lexa's brush off. Her voice turned quiet "Well I'm kind of a" she paused "I don't know. A feramental I suppose, one of a kind" she said dejectedly as her voice trailed off. She walked purposefully towards the pilot's chair. "As stupid as those idiots below are, eventually they will realise we are hovering right above their heads! Wed better get out of here" Her forcefulness proved that this conversation was over for now.

At that exact moment approximately twenty feet below, the surviving dominion agents looked around in complete bewilderment. Bruce poked at the charred remains of what had previously been an agent's face and said "They should've worn their helmets" He turned away. "Where the hell did they go? Spread out and search if we don't find them we are all as dead as these guys" he pointed. Bruce reported back to HQ "We've lost them sir, they literally disappeared. Yes sir, right away sir!" he turned off his headset. "Men the choppers are moving in. Fall back!" he boomed.

Back on board the plane, Jamie had followed Baby to the cockpit. He shifted into the co-pilot seat and turned back to face the others. "Pull up a chair and definitely use the seatbelts provided. Baby has a unique flying style!"

She glared in response flashing her eyes at him. "Says you! I'm not the one who crashed the simulator Adam installed, into a wall" she paused "twelve times! Count them, the things useless now!" She began fiddling with dials and grasped hold of the flight controls. They were air born in seconds and took off away from the dominion. They had travelled maybe 200ft before the plane's sensors went haywire as a rapidly approaching red dot appeared on the tracking screen.

"Damn it" yelled Jamie punching the console with his fist "apparently the dominion helo-pad didn't go up with the rest of the dominion and neither did their choppers"

"But aren't we in stealth? Surely they can't see the plane?" questioned Shalimar.

"True. But whilst they can't see the plane they might notice the six floating heat signatures. This plane doesn't have protection against thermal imagers yet! It was on my to do list! Might as well smile and wave because they definitely know were here, they're following our route precisely." said Baby grimly.

Brennan looked around uneasily. It was obvious to the others that he was uncomfortable with his inactivity in the piloting process. "Let me guess, they have heat seekers locked onto us?"

Jamie grinned. "Ten team points, to the top of the class you go! That is unless one helicopter can split into three" he pointed to the radar.

Baby gave a determined look to Jamie. He nodded. "Right" said Baby "Hold onto your hats ladies and gentleman this is going to be an interesting ride" she pulled the plane into a tight 180 degree turn so the plane was facing the rapidly approaching missiles.

Brennan stood up and yelled angrily "What the hell are you doing? You have a death wish?"

Baby smirked. "Another backseat driver! Can you control him please?" Shalimar hauled Brennan back to his seat and buckled him in. "Firstly Brennan, no I don't have a death wish, secondly do you know how to fly this plane? No! Thirdly, do you have any idea what this is capable of? No! Fourthly, watch and see!" Baby hammered a button on the console and a visor came down from above her head. She pulled it into position in front of her face and grabbed the joystick which had appeared from the side of the console. Below the plan a hatch opened. "Take the controls and just keep her steady" she said to Jamie. Baby fired off a series of rounds and instantly the nearest missile exploded.

"Wow your pretty good" admitted Brennan begrudgingly.

"Why thank you" said Baby firing a second series of bullets "I got a lot of practice in on the simulator before he mangled it!" the second heat seeker missile exploded.

"Direct hit!" yelled Jamie in triumph as he exchanged a high five Baby.

Lexa and Jesse exchanged a look and Jesse said "You are aware were still flying directly towards the helicopter?"

"Oh yeah" said Baby grinning. She took back the controls and took the plane into a swift dive in order to avoid the helicopter. She pulled up from the dive mere metres before hitting the grassy field below. Baby executed a perfect loop the loop without thought for her passengers churning stomachs. She positioned the plane directly behind the chopper before hammering the fire button five or six times in quick succession. Suddenly the helicopter spiralled out of control and smashed down into the field below whilst pouring out thick clouds of dark smoke.

As they celebrated Brennan suddenly pointed out "Shouldn't the beeping have stopped?" Baby and Jamie looked at the radar and realised there was another red dot that was practically on top of the green dot that represented them. They both looked up through the windshield in horror and saw the second helicopter mere metres away.

Baby broke the silence "there's no way I can avoid it!" she said in a deadpan voice "were going to crash"


	4. Birds that Fly at Night

**Chapter 4:- Birds That Fly At Night**

**Disclaimer: - Only Baby and Jamie belong to me.**

**A.N:- Thank you for the lovely reviews but please keep them coming. I've finished writing it now and am pretty sure there's going to be 12 chapters and I'm considering writing a sequel to this and need to work out if it's worth it. I've decided that I will update every Sunday that way I have time to write the chapters up without stressing about it! Lol Anyway enjoy!**

They could see the fear in the helicopter pilots eyes, even through the darkness; the helicopter was that close to them.

Jesse jumped out of his seat. "This is our only chance" he took in an incredibly deep breath and leaned against the two nearest seats. He phased the entire plane and all the people in it. The plane was in a haze as the dominion helicopter appeared in the centre of the planes console. Both Baby and Jamie's faces were creased up as they expected the crash of impact upon them. Slowly Baby opened her eyes to see the dominion fighter pilot totally freaking out. He was firing his machine gun randomly at every member of the team. The bullets slid straight through them and their plane, this meant that the dominion pilot was hitting his own helicopter causing irreparable damage. Several of the errant bullets hit the window of the helicopter shattering it and pulling huge shards of glass out of the now destroyed window. The change in pressure caused the hysterical pilot to be sucked very abruptly from thehelicopter and with no one in control; the helicopter began to plummet from the sky towards the fields below.

The rotor blades began to pass through Lexa, Shalimar and Brennan; the shock and horror on their faces was evident even through the haze. Jesse was turning blue with the effort of holding his breath He was visibly shaking as he watched the passage of the helicopter through the plane. His eyes began to bulge as the tail of the helicopter slowly cleared the bottom of the plane.

Jesse collapsed to the floor as the plane re-materialised. He took several deep rasping breaths. The team rushed from their seats to Jesse's side. Lexa sank down next to him and propped his head on her knees. "Are you alright? How did you do that? We were phased for at least three minutes!" she rattled off the questions in quick succession clearly in shock.

Jesse just nodded in response; it was all he could manage as he continued to take deep calming breaths.

Shalimar and Brennan hovered nearby "I may never get used to this phasing stuff. Last time was nowhere near as long and the helix was a lot smaller than this" said Shalimar.

Jamie commented as he turned to face them. "That was sort of like my teleporting but the sensation lasts way longer"

Baby nodded her agreement keeping her full attention on flying the plane to safety. "Whilst I appreciate being alive and all, my stomach really doesn'tlike the churning going on right now"

Brennan smiled down at Jesse "Nice one man. We aren't going to be scraped off the sidewalk thanks to you and that's a definite plus!"

Jesse finally seemed to have caught his breath. "I'm fine, stop fussing!" He winced. " My wrist isn't so pleased that I leant on it for so long" He attempted to put his wrist back into the makeshift sling.

"Seriously though" said Lexa who looked almost as pale as Jesse now that the blue hue had left his face. "How did you do that?"

Jesse looked slightly confused. "I don't know actually! I mean it was like when we were back at the dominion I massed all of us without any thought, I've never really done that before. I guess I had some untapped power or something"

Brennan nodded "Or maybe you had another power increase like when you first learnt how to mass and phase other objects other than yourself"

Jesse pondered this "Yeah but wouldn't you guys have had one as well? Last time we all had it at the same time"

"Maybe it has something to do with your D.N.A being stabilised, your mutancy might be advancing" said Lexa.

"Could be I suppose" said Jesse pensively. Silence rained as everyone thought about their own mortality and how limited their life spans could be.

"We are all very grateful for Jesse's saving prowess, whatever caused it but can you guys please return to your seats" he put on a cheesy air hostess voice "because we currently experiencing some minor turbulence and the pilot would like to remind you that in case of emergency go stand near Jesse and hope he can hold his breath" Jamie said grinning as he attempted to lighten the depressive mood that had set in.

It worked and laughter could be heard followed by the sound of shuffling feet as Baby fought to keep the plane level in the high winds. Jesse seemed to have perked up considerably after his heroic act. He was suddenly curious as to the workings of the plane. He gazed around with interest. Shalimar was right it was quite a bit bigger than the helix, there were eight seats in rows of two except at the front were there was just two seats within a console that rapped around them. It was in essence the same as the helix accept that there was no computer screens in front of the seats, they has the same visors as the pilot seat with keyboards built into the seat in front. He pulled the visor on and began twiddling with various buttons.

Lexa laughed and nudged his shoulder. "Now I know you're alright if you're up to tinkering with a computer"

"Don't you mess up our system! I spent weeks collaborating it!" said Baby only half joking.

"I was just looking" Jesse replied indignantly. "It's a nice set up and I bet you've got a crank 28 dual processor!" he said turning to Lexa with a grin.

"Yep" said Jamie dismissively, not understanding the joke.

"Told you it was bigger and better!" said Jesse

"Well if you'd agreed to paint my toenails!" said Lexa pointedly.

"Somehow I don't think I want to know what you're talking about" said Brennan grinning at Shalimar.

Shalimar laughed. "Me either"

Lexa winked at the pair and admitted "Probably for the best"

Jesse blushed and went back to studying the planes interior. "Does this beauty have a name then?" said Jesse admiringly caressing the side panel.

"Do you want us to leave you two alone?" said Lexa. Jesse rapidly withdrew his hand and blushed again.

"I was just asking" he squirmed.

Jamie laughed and grinned at Baby. "It has a name, it's called the Lark. Baby christened it which explains why the acronym doesn't actually fit! It's the Large, Armed, Arial, Response, Craft." he said with a smirk.

Baby reached over and hit him hard on the back of the head. He grunted and rubbed the back of his head. "I like it" she said defensively. "It sort of fits and its pretty. After all Larks are birds and this thing flies like a bird doesn't it!"

Lexa grinned. "You named it Lark because it was pretty! Why doesn't that surprise me?"

Baby turned to her and stuck her tongue out before turning back to the controls. This just succeeded in making Lexa laugh harder.

Brennan who had been starring out of the front windshield into the inky blackness said "As a sideline, where the hell are we going?"

Baby chuckled. "I wondered if any of you would get around to asking that"

"That's a damn good question" said Lexa "where have you been hiding for the last year?"

Jamie turned to face them. "We were at Saveria as Adam named it and that's where were going now"

Jesse grinned. "New house, I like the sound of that we could sure use one"

Brennan's eyebrow rose "What?" he said in confusion.

Jesse smirked "Its Latin, Saveria is a female name meaning new house. I like the idea that we can have a new home. I guess Adam chose it for a reason?"

Baby nodded. "He always intended that this be a new home for all of us. He knew Sanctuary wouldn't remain secure forever, he always had a backup plan"

Shalimar looked questioningly at them. "He wanted us to live together?"

"Yep. Eventually! When it suited him to make the introduction" said Jamie angrily.

"Another hidden agenda" said Brennan not attempting to mask his disgust.

"Layers and layers, they just get deeper and deeper" said Lexa "you should know that by now Brennan"

Shalimar nodded. "Whatever happened I trust that Adam had good reason for doing whatever he did. We need to get him back and I think you guys are the best option for helping us do that. You obviously have good resources, even though I know nothing more about you that's enough right now"

Baby responded. "I know you have a lot of questions to ask us and maybe that will clear up a few of those hidden layers. We will do everything within our power and use everything at our disposal to help get Adam back from the dominion. We will land in a few seconds so then I guess we have some explaining to do."

"Welcome to Saveria" said Jamie elaborately gesturing as the Lark began its descent.

TBC


	5. Saveria

Chapter 5:- Saveria

A.N:- Thanks to everyone who has reviewed please keep it up and I promise they'll be more action again soon! But the explanation bits going to take a little while. Stick with me it'll get better. Promise

The Lark continued to descend now hovering over a thin strip of beach in a narrow inlet. They flew low over a parasol stuck I the sand at a jaunty angle.

Lexa noticed this and laughed. "You have a secret base yet you sunbathe openly on the beach"

Baby smiled "Yep. It's totally isolated so it's not like anyone can see us. I know how much you love your sun bed but give me the real thing any day." She said stretching like a cat in the sunlight.

Brennan interrupted "You guys have your own beach! That's awesome; we could never get to the one below sanctuary."

"I think Adam realised the fault in his design" replied Jamie as the lark flew straight through the cliff but no one reacted they were so used to the helix doing the same thing. The craft came to a stand still and Baby flicked a switch that caused two doors one on either side of the plane to slide open and retractable stairs to appear.

"Two doors very nice" said Jesse admiringly.

"Useful more like. It also meets with fire regulations" said Baby grinning.

Baby and Jamie led the four from the Lark into the hangar itself. It was a large cavernous room which was empty except for the Lark.

"What no cars or bikes?" asked Brennan in horror as he studied the empty room.

Shalimar laughed at the look of horror etched on his face and wisely pointed out. "Where would you take them? For a spin on the beach?"

"Actually there's a load of them in the upper garage, it's the only outer access for them. Above us is a huge forest with dirt roads through it but of course its closed to the public because of "tree felling" so we have free range. You have to go up in that lift to the top of the cliff. I'll show you later" said Jamie pointing to a set of double doors that nobody had noticed previously.

Brennan and Jesse both released huge sighs of relief. In response to which Shalimar and Lexa exchanged a grin. "Boys and their toys" said Baby grinning.

"Oh you can talk!" said Jamie indignantly "90 of the vehicles up there were brought at your insistence! Including the ever practical jet skis"

"Ahh" Baby responded "your wrong there, it depends entirely upon your idea of practical, there very practical for having fun! Anyway come on we have a tour to give" she said grabbing hold of Jamie's hand and dragging him towards a flight of stairs. "It just so happens that we make excellent tour guides. Actually" she paused on the stairs "maybe we should skip the tour and head straight to the lab" she said as she looked at the multitude of injuries.

"Probably a good idea" said Jesse pausing to point at a pair of double doors that were propped open which had hitherto been hidden behind the Lark. "What's through there?"

Jamie looked back as he continued up the stairs. "It's a state of the art gym and sparring room"

"Cool" responded Brennan bounding up the stairs two at a time.

The group emerged into a huge expansive room, which had the same light and airy feel as sanctuary. In front of them was a large living room area with a huge flat screen T.V. There was also a large kitchen with a breakfast bar with several stools. Baby turned to them and laughed at the surprise on their faces. "This is, well actually I think it's obvious what this is" she smiled subconsciously fluffing the cushions on the sofa.

"Wow" said Shalimar "this place is massive!"

Jamie nodded. "Impressive huh! Those rooms over there are bedrooms" he pointed to four doors off to the right "and so are the rooms up there" he pointed to a spiral staircase which lead to a small walkway off of which were a load more doors.

Baby took over the explanations. She pointed up a spiral staircase on the right hand side. "That's the balcony with all the computer systems and work benches and stuff"

Jesse looked up interestedly. Lexa looked pointedly at him "No way nerd boy, you need that wrist checking over before you get to play!"

"Ah come on" said Jesse like a chastised child. He pouted. "No fair!" he stamped his foot. They all laughed at his petulance.

"Labs this way" said Baby leading the way. They walked into a well lit room, with three med beds. It was bigger than Sanctuaries lab but the machines looked to be pretty much the same.

Jaime went over and turned on several machines. "Right who here doesn't have a serious injury?" He looked around and then began laughing as he realised that all of them looked pretty beat up "O.k. so you all have injuries!"

Lexa looked insulted. "I'll have you know I'm fine, sporting another neck fashion accessory" she said pointing at the sub-dermal governor "but otherwise fine"

"Hey! I'm not injured either!" said Shalimar indignantly.

"Yes you are, you fell off the bloody balcony back at Sanctuary, there's no way you haven't got at least a few bruises. I mean I thought you were dead!" said Brennan "You definitely need looking over"

"You what! Shal you have to be hurting. Why didn't you tell us?" said Jesse.

"Never a good moment, besides I feel fine!" said Shalimar trying to brush it off.

"Anyhow, Lexa could you x-ray Jesse's wrist, machines over there" she pointed to a corner "Hit the switch above it to turn it on" Brennan sit down over there and I'll run the E.D.D over you, fix everything else up then I'll sort out your shoulder. Jamie do you want to use that E.D.D on Shalimar and that'll probably do it" demanded Baby taking control of the situation.

Ten minutes later

Lexa burst out laughing causing everyone to jump in surprise. She continued to laugh as she began to plaster Jesse's wrist.

"What's so funny?" asked Jesse curiously.

"Yeah Lexa I don't think I've ever seen you laugh so hard" said Shalimar who was leant over Brennan now that she'd been given the all clear from Jamie.

"We're what's funny" said Lexa through the tears of laughter. "Baby ordered us to do things and we all did them without question. When did we start following orders blindly! Especially from a kid!"

"How many times am I going to have to tell you I am NOT a Child?" Baby said angrily as the others laughed. "Remember I'm the one who'll be getting the governer out of your neck" she said pointing the laser pen she'd been fixing Brennan's shoulder with at her with malice. She turned back to Brennan and passed the pen over his shoulder once more before saying "Right your done"

"Good as new" said Brennan flexing his arm and jumping up off the bed. Baby threw him one of Jamie's shirts and he tugged it on. He put his arm around Shalimar and they both walked over to where Lexa was putting the finishing touches on Jesse's cast. Both Baby and Jamie followed.

Lexa handed Jesse a sling that was substantially more comfortable than Brennan's ripped shirt had been. "Are you going to get these bolts out the back of our heads now or do I have to beg" said Lexa grinning slightly.

"Alright as fun as having you beg would be, I'll get them out now" said Baby

Ten minutes later

Both Jesse and Lexa had had there sub-dermal governors removed and finally everyone was completely patched up.

"I guess we should go back to the main room and question and answer time can begin in full" said Lexa putting one arm around Baby and the other around Jamie "It's time for the truth"


	6. Relation Revelation

**Chapter 6:- Relation Revelation**

**A.N. Hey thanks to those who have reviewed and please keep it up. I only got one review for the last chapter and I'm hoping some badgering may result in more! ;) Anyway on with the story.**

Brennan, Jesse and Shalimar were sat around the seating area in the main room whilst Lexa, Jamie and Baby stood in front of the. None of them looked keen to begin explanations. In fact they looked like they were facing a firing squad.

"Are you guys going to start talking anytime soon? How about I start you off with a few questions that you can provide answers to" said Brennan angrily. How the hell do you two know Adam? To be fair, Lexa you were never exactly forthcoming with that snippet of information either!"

"I have no idea where to begin or how to explain" said Lexa.

"I suppose we start at the beginning with Genomex and our creation then go on from there" said Baby grimly.

"All paths began at Genomex" said Jesse dryly.

"Yeah but where do they lead?" said Jamie mock philosophically.

"I've imagined this literally hundreds of times over the last three years. I guess I never anticipated how hard this would be to explain." said Baby looking at Shalimar.

"Let me do it" said Lexa "I have a little more distance from this than you two" she turned to her three team mates "your going to struggle to believe some of this, so just be patient and I'll explain everything eventually. You'll just have to trust me on that"

"This from the queen of distrust!" said Shalimar, eyebrows raised.

"Yeah I know, ironic huh" she said with a grin "but you have no choice, you want the truth you have to trust that I will tell it"

"Fair enough" said Jesse "were going to have plenty of questions though"

Lexa nodded. Jamie pulled Baby into his arms and she leant back against his shoulder. He whispered to her "Its going to be O.K. you know" she nodded nervously in response.

Lexa began the tale "Right, well you know that we all got our mutancy from Genomex because of treatment given to us and our parents. Well basically what happened was that Genomex kept on file the D.N.A of every parent they experimented on as well as on all of us. Adam left when he found out about the mutancy he'd caused but he didn't know that Eckhart still had the parents D.N.A samples on file." Lexa took a deep breath and began pacing aback and forth across the floor. "As mutants grew up their abilities became stronger, Genomex realised the potential of what Adam had created. They wanted to be able to create their own mutants loyal to them using the "cures" Adam created for the genetic diseases and fertility problems"

Jesse nodded "So far I'm with you; of course Eckhart would want to have his own army of mutants under his control!"

Brennan agreed "Yeah, I get it, but what does it have to do with anything?"

"You'll see" said Lexa. "See in order to create mutants, Eckhart needed to have embryos with the same genetic problems. The quickest way for Eckhart to do this was to use the D.N.A of known parents of mutants because more often than not they would create children with the same genetic deficiencies that Adam had cured. But Eckhart got greedy he amped up the levels of the cure hoping it would create stronger more powerful mutants. Mostly it meant that the foetuses never made it to full gestation. So Eckhart found the looked through the databases to find the strongest mutants alive and used their parents D.N.A to create "super mutants" if you want to call them that using the amped up cure."

Shalimar interrupted. "I see so there's a whole load of super mutants out there that we had no idea about!"

Lexa shook her head "Not exactly a load, there's only about ten left in existence, the amping up of their mutancy meant that even if they made it to birth their expiration dates were very early. Most of them never made it to their teens!"

"What a bastard! How many lives did he destroy?" said Brennan angrily. He calmed himself down "But I still don't see what that has to do with anything"

Jesse who had been quietly contemplating the information Lexa had given them suddenly said "I think I do. Lexa you said that Eckhart only used the parents D.N.A of powerful mutants right. Well think about it, Adam had the same list as Eckhart, who did Adam choose to use to create Mutant X!" No one answered and Jesse groaned in frustration. The rest of the team stared at him blankly but he could see in Lexa's eyes that he was on the right track and so he continued. "We are powerful mutants! Adam choose us because of this. Eckhart had the same information. Eckhart, he used our parents D.N.A…." his voice trailed off as the enormity of this began to sink in.

"No way that's impossible" said Brennan "I mean my Dad was dead before even I was born, I can't have a younger sibling." The three Mutant X members looked at Lexa with wide eyes demanding answers.

Lexa turned to Jesse. "Jesse's right, they used your parents samples. Brennan they still had a sample of your father's sperm, the fact that he was dead made no difference to them. They created super mutants but more importantly to you in biological terms they created your brothers and sisters.

"Wait a damn minute! You knew that we had family out there and you didn't tell us" said Brennan standing up rapidly and marching straight at lecture. "What sort of sick person are you?" he yelled.

Jesse came between Lexa and Brennan attempting to control Brennan's anger. "Brennan stop it! I'm not saying I like this but we have to trust her to explain why!" he said pushing Brennan back into his seat.

"Brennan, Jesse's right. I want answers to a whole lot of questions and I'm pretty sure you frying Lexa won't help that. Besides I think they'd do something to stop you" said Shalimar pointing to the hovering Jamie and Baby.

"Damn straight, we would! Just hear her out O.K. besides a lot of this is our fault" said Jamie standing protectively in front of both Baby and Lexa "Why don't we just all calm down and take a seat" he said trying desperately to defuse the tension.

"How can it be your fault? What have you got to do with this?" questioned Shalimar.

"We pretended to be dead for the last year, all because Adam told us it was necessary" said Baby bitterly

"What's that got to do with anything?" responded Brennan in confusion.

"Well you see…." said Lexa before she was abruptly cut off by Jesse who had been staring at Baby and in particular Jamie pensively for a few minutes.

"You thought they were dead and so what was the point in telling us we'd had siblings" said Jesse in awe focusing his gaze on Jamie. "Not if they'd died"

Lexa nodded as tears pored from her eyes. "You guys didn't need to go through any more pain not after Emma and we thought Adam had died"

"You're my brother?" said Jesse to Jamie.

"Umm yeah biologically speaking" he paused " I umm don't know what to say" he turned to Baby " We've been dreaming of this moment ever since Adam told us we had living relations and now I have no idea what to say" said Jamie in anguish.

"I have a brother. This is pretty heavy stuff! I have a…" he paused. "I don't even know how old you are" he said in total amazement.

"18 were both 18" replied Jamie.

"I have an 18 year old brother. Wow. How weird is that?" said Jesse leaning back into his chair with a smile on his face.

Shalimar appeared to have realised the physical resemblance between herself and Baby. The pair looked as if they were sizing each other up. Both eyes glazed feral yellow for a second and apparently some unspoken connection had occurred. Shalimar walked towards the still nervous looking Baby and pulled her into a hug.

"I knew I could sense something weird, something familiar" she amended "about you. But I never would have guessed this" said Shalimar tearfully. "I have a sister, your right Jess, this is unreal yet awesome"

Brennan had stood quietly watching the bizarre family well not reunion but introduction noting physical similarities between the siblings. His voice finally returned "I understand why you didn't tell Jesse or Shalimar about their brother and sister, you thought they were dead. By the lack of a third person present I guess this means that my brother or sister is dead" he said dejectedly, confused as to how he was mourning something he'd never really had.

Baby stopped Lexa before she could say a word. "No, that's not true. Devon, your brother" she explained "he's not dead, he's just missing. He joined the links a year or so back and we haven't seen or heard from him since."


	7. The Missing Link

**Chapter 7: - The Missing Link**

**A.N:- Thanks for all the reviews please keep them coming. By the way Im not a doctor or a genetisist so theres probably a zillion plot holes but use your imagination and it'll all be fine! **

"What do you mean he joined the links?" said Brennan.

"Well you see" said Baby uncomfortably "he came to live in the safe house to recuperate after he got shot up pretty bad, this was before we found Jamie but umm after we found Jamie there was a sort of falling out and Devon decided that Ashlocke's ideals met with his better than Adams, so he left, but it was my fault! He would've stayed if…."

"It wasn't your fault" interrupted Jamie angrily. "He went back to thieving so you ditched him. What did you do wrong?" he said with contempt.

"Jamie's right" said Lexa "he wouldn't listen and I don't think you ditching him as Jamie so adequately put it had anything to do with it. He wasn't ready for this life, just as Leo and I weren't when we first met Adam. He had just as much reason to mistrust others as we did."

"Yeah but he knew that wasn't the only reason it wouldn't work" said Baby looking pointedly at Jamie before turning away.

"Let me get this straight" said Brennan "I have a brother called Devon whom no-ones seen since he joined the Links a few years ago because of some falling out between him and Baby. Am I right?"

Lexa nodded.

"So why couldn't you tell me about him. He's not presumed dead like these two were. So why did you keep his existence from me?" he yelled angrily.

"Because quite frankly he may not be presumed dead but equally we can only presume he's alive we don't know where he is now. What could I tell you, oh by the way you have a brother but he's disappeared off the face of the earth. You would totally have believed me because trust was so forthcoming at the beginning! Besides the Links as you know are gone; dissipated except for those still hunting for Riley and the child but Devon isn't one of them, I checked he wasn't there." Said Lexa

Brennan took a calming breath. "She has a point Brennan" said Shalimar trying to placate him. "If he ran off of his own accord what was Lexa supposed to tell you?"

"It's not like we've given up on him were still looking for him. The old safe house we lived in before is checked by us twice a week to see if Devon's tried to find us" said Baby quickly.

"We'll find him eventually, when he wants to be found. We need to focus on finding Adam for the moment" said Jamie.

"So he turned to a life of crime, huh. What did he do?" said Brennan clearly having ignored Jamie.

"Robbed banks! He thought I'd be impressed by it!" irony flooded Baby's voice "I wasn't!"

"He sounds a lot like me a few years ago" said Brennan with something akin to pride.

"You almost sound pleased!" said Shalimar indignantly.

"Not pleased exactly. I just understand how hard it would be for him to settle into our lifestyle because I've been there, using my powers to take advantage of situations. What mutancy does my brother have? Actually can you explain exactly what it is each of you can do?" Asked Brennan

"Devon had powers over earth… has"she emphasisied"power over earth. He can create earthquakes and stuff. He can also create earth from his hands to make blockades. He could move earth out of the way as well. The robberies he did, well the police gave the perp a nickname, Moleman. He'd get into the vault from the underground in a matter of minutes." said Jamie.

"Wow" said Jesse vaguely impressed "I read about the Moleman robberies, the police were baffled."

Jamie continued "Yeah but Baby realised it was him. She didn't grass on him but well it ruined things between them. Anyway, I can teleport as you've already seen and I can mass as well."

"You really are a lot like me!" said Jamie happily.

Jamie nodded "and Baby, well by birth she was a feral" he paused "maybe you'd be better to explain it" he squeezed her shoulder encouragingly.

Baby took a deep breath then began "He's right I'm a feral in part but even between me and ordinary ferals there are differences because of the "cure" being amped up." She turned to Shalimar "I have regular feral hearing and senses and my agilities unmatched if I do say so myself. I urgh I also have claws" she said holding up her hand to show ordinary finger nails. She released her fingernails slowly, they became three inches long and were tapered to a point. She retracted them again. "Its hell on a manicure!" she grinned at the looks of surprise on their faces.

"That's definitely not something I've seen before!" Shalimar breathed clearly surprised.

"Yeah, its urgh, rather unique!" Baby's smile began to fade "but not as unique as my other "talents""

"You mean the whole creating fire thing?" said Shalimar concernedly.

Baby nodded. "That's not natural, that's an add on. Eckhart grafted a thermal elementals mutant D.N.A strand with my own to see how a feral would deal with their own personal fire arsenal.

"Not well" said Lexa with an ironic smile "is what they discovered"

"What a surprise!" said Jesse "But you did O.K. right I mean we saw how well you could use it back at dominion H.Q"

"Yes but I only really got a handle on it in the last year. It took me eight years to get to the point where I'm not scared of myself and what I can do" said Baby bitterly as her eyes turned hazy as she got lost in painful memories.

"Those Bastards! You can only have been 10" roared Shalimar. I'm a grown adult and I still can't stand to be near fire, but for a kid!" her eyes showed deep sympathy.

"Let's just say it wasn't a walk in the park! Without Lexa I don't know where I'd be now but I wouldn't be the well adjusted person you see before you!" she said trying to lighten the mood.

"You, well adjusted!" said Lexa sarcastically but her smile negated the speech.

"Hold the phone. You've known Lexa since you were ten?" Brennan asked.

"No. Since way before then, I was six when I first met her. She was assigned as my trainer at Genomex" she responded.

"I'm still here you know!" said Lexa grinning "I can speak for myself, If your going to tell the story you may as well start at the beginning. After Leo and I "left" the military institution our parents put us in, we were on the run. We were just kids and Leo wasn't doing so well. Anyway Adam found us on the streets took us to Sanctuary tried to help Leo. We were the original Mutant X or at least we would've been if we stuck round. But after two years Adam still couldn't do anything to help Leo. He needed help and when Eckhart offered us help, I trusted him" she began to pace in anger. "I signed my brother over to Eckhart!"

"It wasn't your fault! Besides you signed yourself over as well" butted in Baby.

"Yeah but I got inducted, he got tortured, which sounds like the better existence" Lexa said bitterly.

"Speaking as someone who survived both, they both suck!" responded Baby. "You have to stop blaming yourself Lex, he wouldn't have wanted you to become like this"

"Maybe" said Lexa noncommittally "Anyway I digress; when I was in Genomex after a couple of years of training they decided that I, an eighteen year old with no experience of children was the right person to train a super powerful mutant child. Go figure!"

"She was told to train me" said Baby moving over to stand next to Lexa. "I was six years old. I'd spent my entire life in isolation; my feral abilities were totally out of control. In the beginning it was an uneasy partnership" she grinned.

"My entire time at Genomex my main assignment was to train Baby. I didn't exactly follow training protocol though!" said Lexa smilingly.

"I think I preferred your way" Baby said smiling back.

"How did you get out of there?" said Jesse interestedly.

"First attempt was a total bust! Leo well actually Troy had just escaped we didn't have any real plan, just went for it. Bad Idea that, second time worked like a dream though except by then we'd been given the implants and we went psycho" said Baby rubbing her neck subconsciously.

"The dominion fixed well partly fixed the implants and I made the arrangement to work for them if they helped me find Leo" said Lexa.

"I didn't trust them" said Baby "In hindsight I'd like brownie points for being right on the money there. I tried to get Lexa to come with me when I left but she's rather stubborn."

"Who me?" said Lexa sarcastically "Another genius decision on my part"

"Anyway I was out on my own for a while; keeping out of the way of Eckhart's goons wasn't easy. Anyway Adam found me using my powers for shall we say inappropriate job. Nothing heavy" she said in defence at the look of horror on Shalimar's face. "I just had a little bit of an unfair advantage in the ring. So Adam tried to put me in the underground after Eckhart's goons got a little too close. He did a D.N.A test to see what the hell my mutancy was exactly and realised that I was related to Shalimar. He explained this too me and I explained to him the story of my life so far. He wanted to train me to control my aggression and to get rid of a few of my G.S.A habits before letting me join you" she pointed at the others. "Obviously he knew Lexa and when he heard Lexa was at the dominion he asked them if he could use her to train me up for the team, at this point the dominion was fully funding Adam."

"They hesitantly agreed but I still had to be available for their missions and they gave us all the information they had on "super mutants"" said Lexa.

"From this Adam realised that you guys had siblings, so me and Lexa tracked them down. Adam set guys up to build this place but only me and Jamie moved in because Devon had already left and Lexa was off on a dominion mission. Adam joined us here when he well "died" and told us to make it look like we'd died in a fire at the old safe house" Baby explained.

"And that's the abridged version of events!" said Lexa slumping down onto a sofa.

"Hmm" laughed Baby dryly "Our lives in a nutshell, oh such happy memories"

"Why is it so hard to find a mutant with a happy past?" asked Jesse not really expecting an answer.

The group turned silent as each individual got lost in their own private memories. After a long few minute Shalimar suddenly spoke. "I dreamt of having a sister as a kid when I was in the institution, someone to keep me company" she shuddered. Brennan squeezed her shoulder comfortingly. "And now I have one. How much can your life change in one day?"

"I know what you mean. This morning the four of us were the nearest thing we all had to family, now there are three siblings we never knew we had" said Jesse in bewilderment looking at Jamie.

Shalimar nodded "and we don't even know where one of them is." She turned sympathetically to Brennan.

"I'll find him whether he wants to be found or not!" he said with conviction.

"Sure we will but Adam has to be our priority, he's been taken, Devon can get in touch if he wants, that's the difference" said Jamie.

Lexa stood up and rapidly fled the room. They heard a door slam and a lock click.

"Lexa what's wrong? Come back, we need to plan the next move" said Brennan not understanding what her problem was.

"Damn! How could we be so insensitive?" said Shalimar.

"What?" asked Brennan in confusion.

"Leo" said Jesse and Baby in unison.

"I need to go after her" continued Jesse rushing to his feet.

"Whoa, bad plan" said Jamie holding him back.

"He's right. She'll bite your head off right now. Let me go" Baby insisted.

"What makes you a better choice?" asked Jesse not seeing her logic.

"Simply because she couldn't control me when I was six, no way am I getting my arse whopped now" she said smiling "Besides she's family and I owe her big time"

Shalimar nodded "Let her in Jesse, somehow I don't think knocking will get us anywhere."

They walked over to the door. Jesse phased it and Baby walked through. "Good luck" whispered Jesse to the fully reformed door. He walked slowly back to where the others waited.

Baby looked round the apparently empty room. Her eyes flashed yellow "Lex, you know I can see you. What's the point?"

Lexa appeared in a blaze of light "Does no one understand the concept of a locked door?" she said slumping down on the bed dejectedly

"Not when it's my locked door! All the rooms you could have chosen and you pick the only one that's taken!" Baby turned sombre and sat down next to Lexa "I'm sorry about Leo, Lex no one meant to upset you"

"Just leave it O.K. Go back out there, you finally got your family, enjoy it!" she said bitterly "I'm outta here as soon as I get some sleep"

"Is that what this is about? You think you have no family now. That's bull Lex! I may be speaking for the others but I know that were all as a group the nearest thing to a family you can get. But besides that I'm mightily pissed that you think I'm that fickle. I may have a sister but you've been like a mum to me and there's no way I'm ready to give that up and I never will be. You looked after me most of my life, I'm not letting you run off now, I still need you. Also I don't think Jesse would let you" she said raising her eyebrows in an imitation of Lexa's oft used expression and grinning.

"Shut up!" said Lexa but her grin belittled her chastisement. "Maybe your right"

"Of course I am. When am I ever wrong? So" Baby said tugging Lexa up by the hand "you going to come back before Jesse has a coronary!"

"Will you leave Jesse out of it?" Lexa grumpily replied "and you really need to watch your language young lady"

"Yes Mum!" Baby teased. "But you know you cant change the subject, There's no way in hel…" she paused and corrected herself "on earth I'm dropping the Jesse issue its way to much fun to tease you! He likes you and you haven't exactly been doing a very good job of keeping him away Lexa. Someone finally melted the tough outer shell" said Baby laughing as she went to the door and unlocked it.

"How the hell do you know all this?" Lexa responded in confusion.

"Oh so it's fine for you to swear! Double standards" Baby laughed "Adam set our com-rings to your signal so we could hear you but you couldn't hear us. You've had an interesting year!" she grinned and ran through the door towards the others clearly expecting trouble.

"You've been listening in on our private conversations for a whole year!" yelled Lexa racing after her.

"I'm in trouble!" said Baby using her feral abilities to climb the back wall to the balcony away from Lexa's wrath. Jamie teleported to join her.

"Why'd you have to tell her that? You idiot" yelled Jamie at Baby.

"What's going on?" said Jesse looking up at the two cowering mutants on the balcony. He turned to face Lexa as she entered the room.

"They've been constantly listening in on our com-ring frequency all year" Lexa said indignantly.

"Hey, not all the time" said Baby defensively leaning over the edge of the balcony to see the others. "We have lives of our own. Besides I don't regret it I made a lot of money on bets thanks to it" she smiled at Jamie.

"You bet on us" said Brennan almost laughing.

"What did you bet?" said Shalimar

"You and your big mouth now were really in trouble" whispered Jamie to Baby. Baby remained suspiciously silent.

"Baby, what exactly did you bet on?" said Lexa not seeing the funny side of this.

"Umm" Baby responded fishing for more time.

Suddenly a piercing squeal began to penetrate Saveria coming from the computer area behind Baby and Jamie.

"What the hell is that? Are we being invaded?" Jesse asked worriedly.

"Saved by the E.P.P." said Jamie smiling.


	8. The Emergency Prism Protocol

**Chapter 8: - The Emergency Prism Protocol**

**A.N:- Thanks for the reviews please keep it up! I learnt something highly useless whilst writing this; thingamabob is actually in the English dictionary! I thought this was amusing, anyway on with the story**

"Don't worry! It's not a problem" yelled Baby over the din.

"I'll find the stupid paper weight thingamabob" said Jamie walking out of the team's line of sight.

"Come on up" yelled Baby gesturing wildly to the stairs as her voice couldn't be heard above the racket. The four mutants climbed the spiral staircase quickly, covering their ears as the sound became louder. They watched as Jamie shifted several piles of paper and yelled triumphantly pulling out a flashing red prism. He dramatically threw it to the floor. It smashed into hundreds of shards of glass.

"Thank god you killed it! Damn that's given me a headache!" said Shalimar rubbing her head.

"Hopefully I did more than that" said Jamie still watching the shards of glass. Slowly a yellow glow began to come from the glass. It spread upwards and began to form a hazy image. The image stabilised and they saw Adam standing in front of them.

"Hello. If I've activated this protocol then were in deep trouble. I'm either dead or incarcerated. If I've died then I'm sorry, not for my sake but for yours. Now there's no way I can make it up to you for the things I've done. I can't help stabilise your D.N.A! In fact I have no idea who's even witnessing this. Hopefully Baby and Jamie have brought the rest of you here to safety. If I umm" the holographic Adam faltered and his face turned grim "am alive but the dominion have me then don't try and find me. Use the disc I put inside this prism to help find what stabilised Baby and I hope Jesse as well. If Jesse didn't make it then I'm sorrier than you'll ever know. Either way I failed to protect you all! The very people I promised to protect!" the hologram continued to rant "The disc should help through even if I can't. You have to work it out and soon! All of your times are limited but well Lexa's is very close. Focus on curing her first. We've lost to many people recently" he said grimly. The hologram began to pace. "I'm hoping that if the others are here that Lexa, Baby and Jamie explained what I did. I need to apologise again for keeping secrets. This is bigger than before though, Brennan was right in what he said before; I keep hiding things from you, yet I expect you to trust me. Why should you?" The hologram stopped pacing and Adam stared off into the distance. "I need to explain the decisions I made. When I first found Baby I was in shock and denial, at first I was convinced that it was a trick of Eckhart's. Then I realised there was a slue of mutants I had no knowledge of, most of whom were dead within a couple of years of their birth. I blamed myself I should've known that Eckhart wouldn't just accept that I had access to the current mutants via the database and that he didn't, he invented his own! I didn't know what to do. It didn't help that when I first met Baby she beat the hell out of me. Definite similarities with Shal" holographic Adam smiled slightly in memory.

"What?" said Baby as everyone looked at her in astonishment "I thought he was one of Eckhart's goons. Besides he got into the ring! What did he expect?"

"You continue to surprise me!" said Jamie smiling.

"Good" said Baby smiling in response and settling herself further into his warm embrace. "We should probably listening to Adam" she turned back to face him.

"She still needed a lot of training" Adam continued "or more accurately detraining from Genomex ways as well as Lexa's unorthodox way of handling situations."

Baby grinned "Hey I resent that! My way gets results!" said Lexa grumpily.

"Anyway I took the decision, perhaps wrongly, I don't know, to wait till I thought Baby could handle being part of a team before telling Shalimar she existed. Then when I found out that both Brennan and Jesse had brothers I decided it would be best to introduce all of them at the same time. First I had to find them though, and that in itself took nearly a year. I'm not trying to justify what I did, just explain it" said Adam. They heard a mumbled voice in the background. The hologram turned "Alright I'm coming. How the hell did he crash it into the wall again?" he yelled. He turned back towards them. I have to go fix one of your messes" he grinned slightly then turned sombre. "If you've seen this then just forget I existed. Use my knowledge but forget about my failings. I tried!" the image vanished.

"Wow. When did Adam become so defeatist and when did he start to admit he was wrong. He was like a different man" said Brennan.

"A broken man" Shalimar said worriedly

"We cant just forget him! No way are we going to leave him to the dominion" said Jamie.

"Your damn right!" said Baby "I wonder where the disc he talked about is?" she began to carefully route through the shards of glass. "Ah here it is" she held it up in triumph.

"What exactly was that thing?" said Lexa pointing to the glass shards.

"Emergency Prism Protocol. Adam named it. We just used it as a paperweight. It used to really piss Adam off, he was always afraid we'd break it prematurely. He used to change the recorded message all the time! He told us to smash it if it ever went off" Jamie replied.

"That was a good plan of Adam's" said Jesse "I wonder what's in the disc that we don't know already"

"It'll have my D.N.A records at least" Baby replied "My expiration date was a week before yours. Adam was frantic but he couldn't do anything. He was honest about my pending death, an honour he didn't give you" she said to Jesse. "Not much of an honour really, waiting for death was not the best experience to have."

"Wasn't my favourite time either. Heck when I woke up the next morning I couldn't believe I'd fallen asleep! I was sure you'd died. My world collapsed! Then you snored. I have never been so happy to hear anyone snore" Jamie smiled in memory.

"I don't snore!" said Baby turning to face him with hands on hips. Her eyes glowed yellow.

"Yeah you do! Not loudly or anything" he said in defence as her eyes glowed again. "It's kinda cute and its comforting reminds me that you're O.K."

"My God, How creepily domesticated are you two. Its totally weird how much you both changed in a year" said Lexa laughingly.

"We had to; it's been a rough year. Besides having Adam live here permanently made for a less exciting existence, he was major protective. But now he's gone and I don't know if we can fix this stability thing without him. I mean Jesse and I are O.K. but that isn't very comforting when we know you're all close to deaths door" said Baby.

"Even if we could fix it, it doesn't mean we should leave Adam with the dominion. He may have made some questionable decisions but he doesn't deserve that!" said Jesse.

"Jesse's right. We have to get him back! We need a plan" said Brennan.

"Not right now we don't, were all exhausted we've up for 72 hours and without rest we'll be good to no one" said Lexa.

"True. We can formulate a plan tomorrow morning" said Shalimar.

"Sure. I'll show you to some rooms" said Jamie as he began to lead the way.

"Jamie! Slight problem" said Baby in a scared voice.

He turned back "What?" he asked before noting the flamey feral eyes.

"It's happening again" she replied in anguish. Baby dived to the floor. Jamie ran over and sat across her back using his weight to hold her down. He began hunting in his coat pocket.

"What the hell are you doing?" said Shalimar trying to pull him off.


	9. Psycho Baby

**Chapter 9: - Psycho Baby**

**A.N: - Thanks for the reivews please keep them coming they really do help. Any medical mumbo jumbo is created by me and is thus probably complete rubbish but I'm hoping that it makes a vague sort of sense at least.**

"Trying to control her" said Jamie through clenched teeth as Baby fought with all her might against Jamie.

"What's wrong with her?" said Shalimar releasing Jamie from her grasp.

Lexa caught sight of Baby's white eyes. "My God! Her implants active isn't it?"

"Yeah" said Jamie "Still struggling to control Baby whilst trying to get something from his jacket pocket. Suddenly Baby overpowered him, she flipped him off her. He landed with a crash on the hard marble floor. Baby looked around quickly, her grin was pure evil, and she leapt off the balcony and began running for the stairs to the hangar.

"I have to stop her! If she gets to the Lark we'll never catch her" said Jamie jumping to his feet and running to a computer console. He hit several buttons in quick succession. The sound of creaking metal occurred as various safety devices descended throughout Saveria. "Got her!" he smiled. "Well she's not leaving Saveria at any rate."

"How is it active, I killed all the people who created it! How can someone still be using it?" yelled Lexa.

"You mean that Baby has the exact same implant that you did?" asked Brennan.

Lexa and Jamie both nodded. "We have no idea how it's active!" Jamie yelled in frustration. "If only I'd got to the serum sooner!" he ranted bashing his clenched fist into a wall. "Damn it!" he unclenched his now bloody knuckles and pulled a green vial with a syringe attachment from his pocket.

They heard a scream of feral rage from the hangar and the rattling of metal bars.

"I have to stop her before she hurts herself. She'll start burning things in a minute" said Jamie heading off towards the hangar bay.

"How does that help stop her?" inquired Jesse as they all followed Jamie.

"It's a high dose of epinephrine with some chemicals designed to relieve stress. It brings her out of their control. Whoever they are!" said Jamie angrily.

"How can we help?" said Shalimar obviously concerned for her new found sisters safety.

"Simply put, you can't! It's too risky. You guys cant move fast enough to stay out of her way" he pointed to Lexa and Brennan "and there's no way I'm letting you in to face her fiery fury" he pointed to Shal. "The only person with any vague chance is Jesse and there's no way your helping me. If this goes wrong then you're the only one with the expertise to stand the slightest chance of stabilising the others." He turned to them. "No offence"

"None taken" said Lexa sarcastically.

"I've been here before, normally we catch it before she's under their full control, her abilities mean she sort of senses it coming. But a couple of times me and Adam had to fight to get her back. I can and I will do it again!" he said with conviction.

They were now all clustered around the hangar door. Through the bars they could see Baby pacing around like a cage tiger, Every so often she let off a blast of fire to let her anger be known.

"Well that's one pissed off feral" said Brennan ducking back as Baby charged towards the bars.

"Worse." said Jamie "pushing the others down to avoid a blast of flames that flared through the bars. "That's one pissed off feramental! A whole different ball game!"

"Jeez that nearly lost me my do" said Brennan running his hand through his slightly singed hair.

"What are you going to do?" said Lexa staring at Baby clearly lost in memories of her own similar experiences as she rubbed the scar on her neck subconsciously.

"Teleport in and just keep teleporting till I'm close enough to stick this in her neck. Not much of a plan but as good as it gets!" said Jamie.

"Good Luck. She won't make this easy for you" said Lexa.

He nodded, and then disappeared into thin air. He reappeared on the other side of the bars facing straight at Baby.

He spoke calmingly. "Babe you have to let me help you" he said walking slowly towards her "We have to stop them controlling you!"

"I'm in perfect control" said Baby grinning insanely. She began to juggle balls of fire around her. "See" she said before firing the balls at Jamie in rapid succession.

He teleported out of the way with split seconds to spare. He reappeared directly behind Baby. He reached for her neck but she was too quick for him. Baby grabbed his hand and pulled him over her shoulder. He landed in a roll and stood up quickly.

"Come on Baby. I don't want to hurt you!" pleaded Jamie slowly backing into the corner.

"You could never hurt me you fool!" said Baby running at him. He massed solid but still she kept running at him. There was a huge thump as Baby connected with Jamie's rock like body. She flew backwards, performed a neat back flip and landed in a crouch. Within seconds she was jumping towards him again this time with her claws barred. Her sharp claws connected with his fleshy arm before he vanished.

"Are you alright?" yelled Jesse through the bars in concern.

"She just nicked me" said Jamie from the spot he had reappeared in on Baby's right hand side. He attempted to tackle her but she sideswiped him. He fell to the floor and within seconds Baby was planted firmly on his back her hands attempting to strangle him. He teleported again and this time when he reappeared he was obviously in a great deal of pain from the slash marks to his neck.

"You don't want to do this Baby" Jamie said hoarsely

"Oh I think I do" she said running at him again. This time Jamie sidestepped Baby's onslaught but left his foot at a precarious angle. Baby tripped, she slid to the ground and quick as a flash Jamie jumped on her back. She spun him till he was lying beneath her. Baby raised her right hand her claws glinted in the light.

"We have to do something!" said Shalimar tugging on Brennan's sleeve.

"I hope this works" said Brennan forcing his hand through the bars and shooting a blast of electricity at Baby's raised arm. Baby flew backwards and smashed into the Lark. She fell to the ground but just like a cat she landed on her feet, shook off the pain of electrocution and walked back to where Jamie was now standing.

Jamie looked into the bleakness of Baby's white eyes and then looked up at the Lark. Suddenly an idea came to him. He teleported before Baby could reach him and landed himself on the wing of the Lark and waited for Baby to realise that her prey was now above her. Her feral sense quickly noted his position and she turned to him before pouncing up to meet him. Jamie smiled causing a slight look of confusion to cross Baby's face. Jamie pounced, just as Baby had but he aimed straight for Baby who had been teetering on the very edge of the compact wing. They began to plummet to the ground and as they fell Jamie rolled the pair so he was beneath Baby and immediately Jamie grabbed the syringe and shoved it hard into Baby's neck. She was so surprised that she had no time to react as the ground rushed up to meet them.


	10. Falling with Style

**Chapter 10:- Falling with Style**

**A.N: - Im uploading this earlier than normal because im away on sunday at my grandparents without the internet for an entire week! Im getting withdrawl symptoms already! Anywho rather than keep you waiting i'll post now and then do another one on the sunday i get back! Thanks for the reviews and please keep reviewing!**

A split second before their bodies connected with the hard marble bellow Jamie massed his body. His body hit the ground with incredible force, causing chips of the marble floor to fleck off and fly in all directions.

Are you guys O.K?" yelled Shalimar.

"Yeah" said Jamie in a pained voice "were going to need a major renovation in here though" He lifted Baby's her from her face to look into her eyes. They had returned to their usual blue hue. "Hey" he said "you alright?"

She just nodded and snuggled into his shirt front.

"You can lift the bars now. Type in 21224 on that keypad over there" Jamie pointed to the wall.

Lexa laughed "How secure is that? You used Baby's Genomex code!" she chastised.

"You say that but no one alive would think we'd use Baby's name" said Jamie shifting into an upright position but still keeping Baby encircled tightly in his arms.

Jesse typed in the code and the bars rose quickly. They joined Baby and Jamie. "I'm confused. How is 21224 Baby's name" said Jesse.

Baby slowly lifted her head from Jamie's shoulder. "Before Lexa trained me, they never bothered giving me a name. Genomex didn't put much stoke in names. I was in room 212, experiment number 24, hence the 21224."

"Let's just say I thought training a number was stupid but equally I couldn't think of anything to call her that fit her. So I converted the numbers into letters using the order of the alphabet. You know 1 equals A. 2 equals B etc." she explained

"Yeah Lexa's genius naming system meant that I've been called Baby ever since." Said Baby

"That was one stupid system Lex." said Brennan "She could've ended up as anything!"

"Hey it could've been worse. I was eighteen! She's lucky I didn't call her Trixiebell or something" said Lexa.

Baby shuddered dramatically "Baby's fine lets stick with Baby"

Shalimar watched Baby attempt to stand. She stumbled. Shalimar grabbed her arm. "I think we need to get you two to the lab and get you checked over" Jesse and Brennan helped Jamie to his feet. He winced in pain.

Baby turned back from where Shalimar had been taking her. "I hurt you again" her eyes drooped. "However much we try and avoid it. I keep on hurting you!"

"It wasn't your fault, besides I can have this fixed up in seconds" he said cheerfully. "Come on lets go to the lab" he took her hand and pulled her towards the stairs.

The others began to follow but paused as Brennan said "Jamie's right this place is going to need one hell of a refit" They looked round at the various scorch marks and the smashed marble where Baby and Jamie had landed.

"If anyone knows any good decorators now would be the time to say" said Shalimar as they all continued to the lab. They walked into the lab to see Jamie sat on one of the beds whilst Baby attempted to clean his wounds. Baby ran her hand across her claw marks in his neck.

"I'm sorry" she said bleakly. Baby turned to face the others as they walked in. "He'll be fine" she said in a strong voice which broke off at the end. "But will I? I can't fight this anymore. I cant live my life like this, never knowing when someone else is going to take control of me!" she said angrily.

Jamie reached out a hand comfortingly "It's going to be alright. I promise"

She ignored his hand. "How can you say that? How do you know! Lexa killed all those people before Jesse and Adam got the implant out of her. We've no idea what I did before we realised I was spacing out. Who did I kill? I don't know if I can live like this , the not knowing" she was ranting and pacing back and forth.

Lexa stepped forward "You'd know if you'd killed someone" she said softly "the memories would come through in your dreams" she shuddered.

"Well that's a consolation!" Baby said sarcastically. "I'm not a psycho and a murderer. Just a psycho! But how long will it be before I kill someone, one of you! I can't let that happen!"

"Why can't we just take it out of her like we did with Lexa?" asked Brennan.

"Because we need Adam to help" said Jesse despondently "It's too risky otherwise."

"Exactly!" said Baby "The one person we all need right now is in the hands of the enemy! I can't stay here and put all you lives at risk. I need to get out of here" she walked hurriedly towards the lab door.

Jamie hit a button on the screen in front of him. The lab door closed and locked itself. "I won't let you run from us. We already lost Devon that way and I care way too much to let you do the same."

Baby turned back to him, tears streaming down her face. "Yeah, well" she choked out "I care way too much about you" she looked to the others "all of you, to stay here and endanger your lives. Whilst this things in me "she pointed to her neck "that's all I am a danger to you all. None of you are safe" she walked towards Jamie; she leant in and kissed him hard on the mouth. "Sorry" she whispered to him before punching him hard in the face and grabbing the door controls from his hand and using them to reopen the door. She took the opportunity of their confusion to make her escape from the lab.

A.N sorry its short but its beginning to wrap up now, well sort of :) I have many sequels floating around in my head!


	11. Bedroom Behaviour

**Family Secrets**

**Chapter 11:- Bedroom Behaviour**

**A.N: - Rightio people this is the penultimate chapter. But don't panic I have about half the sequel written so I'm definitely continuing the Saga. Oh and please keep reading and reviewing. It made me really happy to come back from my Nan's to have good reviews to read. Thanks!**

"Hell!" Jesse exclaimed. "She isn't half like you!" he said remembering a similar occasion.

"You mean she makes the same mistakes as me?" said Lexa grinning.

"I'm gowing after herw" said Jamie his speech slurred as he clutched his now bloody nose. He jumped to his feet.

"No your not" said Lexa commandingly. "I am. I'm the only one with experience of the implant. I'm the only one who has a vague idea of what she's going through. Besides isn't one wallop in the face enough?"

"O.K" Jamie reluctantly agreed. "Just don't let her go, she's not thinking clearly. What would they do to her and with her if she was on her own?" he said with obvious worry.

"I know. Trust me, she wont leave, she's just fed up with having others making her do their bidding. She just needs to calm down." said Lexa heading in the direction of Baby's room. "So you're packing then?" said Lexa leaning against the door jam to Baby's room.

"That's what it looks like!" said Baby rapidly throwing clothes into a backpack.

"You're going about this all wrong you know. You run out on us and you'll be in their control forever, they could still make you hurt us. If you stay here we can keep an eye on you, look out for you and work out how we can remove it." Lexa said trying to talk sense into the obviously terrified girl.

Baby flopped dejectedly onto the bed and starred at the ceiling. "I know" she moaned "I just can't take it anymore Lex. I don't care how it happens; I want this" she pointed to her neck "out of me. I want them out of my head!"

"I know kid" said Lexa joining Baby on the bed and pulling her to her for a hug "and we will get it out. We know it can be done now. You just have to be patient till we can find a way to remove it safely."

"I don't think I can be patient. I'm going crazy here and I won't go the way Leo went Lex. I won't! I refuse!" Baby ranted.

"Baby that was totally different, he was totally different. Leo had to change personalities to make it through the day. Your changes aren't out of choice." Lexa mumbled.

"Yeah but I'm unstable like him. I don't mean in terms of D.N.A, I mean mentally I'm all over the place! I don't remember what I did a few hours ago Lex. I know I hurt Jamie but I don't know what I actually did! I don't want to know what I did! I don't want to end up like Leo running my entire life just to survive." Said Baby as tears poured down her face.

"Don't worry. I won't let you! I may have lost my brother but I refuse to lose you as well." She said firmly hugging Baby tighter to her.

"I really am sorry about Leo; you shouldn't have had to do that, no one should. It was the right thing to do though." Baby muttered consolingly.

"In my heart I know that but I keep thinking if only I'd done something differently then he would still be alive" Lexa revealed.

"There was nothing you could have done Lex. He doesn't have to run anymore. I saw the cemetery you buried him in near the park you used to go to, he would've liked that" Baby smiled slightly.

Lexa turned to look at her. "It was you then that kept leaving flowers for him. I couldn't work out who'd do that. But I thought you were dead so you weren't exactly high on my list of possibilities."

"Yeah that was me. I may not have known him as well as you did, but he was a good friend to me. He always gave me hope that I would learn to control my powers" Baby gazed off at the wall.

"I miss him. I hadn't seen him in years but at least there was still hope, you know something to aim for" said Lexa.

"I miss him too" Baby acknowledged.

They both retreated into silent contemplation. After long silent minutes Lexa finally broke the maudlin mood setting over them. "So, you're not leaving right? I don't want to have to spend the next five years chasing you down!"

"No. I'm not going anywhere. I expect that every so often it will get too much for me and I'll go off on one, just warning you." Baby said.

"Fair enough, I can understand that and so will the others. Just don't do a runner on us and it'll be fine" Lexa responded.

"That I can promise! No more running!" Baby said making the childish gesture of crossing her heart.

"Good you need to stick around to make sure I stay and I need to stay to make sure you stay. Deal?" questioned Lexa putting out her hand.

"Deal" said Baby shaking it.

"Good" said Lexa yanking her up by her hand. "Well I think you have some apologising to do" she quirked her eyebrow.

"Yes. I can't believe I did that, not after everything that's happened." Said Baby in distress.

"I can. Jesse's right you're way to much like me for your own good." Lexa laughed at Baby's puzzled expression. "I pulled the same stunt on him when they tried to imprison me whilst the implant was active."

"Do you reckon they'll try and lock me up?" Baby asked in concern.

Lexa considered the situation "No. Normally you get warning when you're going to be controlled so there's time to stop you. You only didn't realise today because of all the stuff that was happening so I can't see that it's necessary to lock you up."

"Thank God" said Baby in relief. "I suppose we had better get on with it" she walked towards the door but turned to Lexa looking worried. "I don't know what to say to him"

"He's not going to care as long as you're alright" said Lexa.

"I know but somehow that only makes it worse!" Baby whined.

The two women walked back towards the lab to where Jamie was now finishing patching up his bloody nose. He had a large strip of gauze taped over his nose and there were several discarded bloody tissues littering the floor. Baby winced. Lexa dragged her in front of her and put her hands comfortingly on her shoulders. "Were sorted! We've both decided that we aren't going anywhere, right kid?"

Baby nodded. "I'm really, really sorry. Sometimes it just gets too much you know?" she said mumbling to the floor.

"We all know how that feels. Don't worry about it we understand" said Shalimar comfortingly.

"Yeah, no biggy" said Brennan.

Baby finally raised her head to peer at Jamie. He could see the fear of rejection in her eyes. He opened his arms wide and smiled, she ran straight into his embrace, crying slightly. He kissed the top of her head and looked down at her. "Do you think that maybe we could try to avoid beating each other up from now on?"

"We can try" said Baby laughing up at him through the tears. "But no promises!"

"Not exactly concrete but it'll do!" Jamie responded.

Suddenly Baby's eyes began to flutter and she began to fall to the floor but Jamie's lightning quick reflexes saved her. "Whoa are you alright?" he asked in concern.

"Yep. I'm just really tired all of a sudden" she said with a huge yawn.

"Ah, that might be my fault. I added a mild sedative to the epinephrine to help you calm down. I guess it had a delayed reaction, it must only just be kicking in" pondered Jamie.

"Marvellous, how useful is that it only works two hours after you inject me!" said Baby attempting anger through overwhelming drowsiness.

"I think its time for bed" said Jamie sweeping Baby up into his arms. She murmured her agreement. "You guys can sort yourselves out right. All the other bedrooms have beds made up ready so help yourselves." He began to walk away still carrying Baby.

"Wait a damn second there!" reprimanded Lexa

"Lex were not kids anymore, we can make our own decisions! Besides we have enough of that with Adam, with all his rules, regulations and damn curfews. Now we don't have to sneak around like criminals in the night" whispered Jamie trying to sound angry whilst attempting not to wake Baby who had already dozed off.

"How the hell did you know what I was going to say? Said Lexa in confusion

"Easy. You've always been protective of Baby, stands to reason that you would be about this" he replied.

Lexa responded "You two are way too young to be…" she was rudely interrupted.

"Lex" said Baby stirring from Jamie's arms "There is no way your going to get all uppity and self righteous on me! You forget I knew you when you were 18 and the phrase pot calling the kettle black must mean something to you!"

Lexa blushed and as the others laughed she continued to try and form a cohesive argument. "Yeah but…"

"Look Lexa we are mutually consenting adults who happen to love each other. What more do you want? Besides you have to stop thinking of Baby as some helpless little kid, she's all grown up" said Jamie.

"Hey I was never helpless!" said Baby indignantly as another huge yawn took her over. "Look Lexa if you don't have any sensible objections then we are exhausted and are going to bed!"

Jamie continued to carry Baby towards the bedroom.

"Wait!" yelled Jesse suddenly.

"What is this? The Spanish inquisition?" demanded Jamie angrily.

"Not at all. It's just that, well what happens if the implant takes over Baby when she's asleep like it did with Lexa?" questioned Jesse in concern.

"Yeah not meaning to sound harsh but I don't want to be murdered in my sleep" said Brennan.

"Umm, well, urgh, we have a solution for that" said Jamie blushing a deep shade of scarlet as Baby buried her head into his shoulder in embarrassment. "Adam came up with the idea"

"What do you do?" asked Shalimar

"It's kinda embarrassing" said Jamie

"Kinda! Ha!" laughed Baby "I have to be handcuffed to the bed. O.K. Satisfied!"

The others looked surprised and Brennan laughed.

"It isn't funny! It's damn difficult to sleep spread eagled tied to a bed. I can't prowl at night and if I do go psycho it doesn't do my wrists any good" she yelled showing the scars of lacerations on her wrists.

"It doesn't exactly do my chest any good either" said Jamie "or my back. Although Adam didn't think of it this way it means that I wake up whenever she loses control and I can give her the injection immediately. Anyway if we are done with this rather uncomfortable conversation and you are safe in the knowledge that you can sleep safe in your beds, do you mind if we go?"

"Sure. Goodnight" said Jesse.

"Night" the others called as Jamie carried the now exhausted Baby into their bedroom and shut the door.


	12. You wanna bet?

**Family Secrets**

**Chapter 12:- You Wanna Bet?**

**A.N: - Final chapter peeps. I'd like to thank all those who reviewed; AscaDuin, MiniMutant, NewMutant2, SGVero, Arnieth, Pand and Ghostwriter I really appreciate your support. Also have to thank my brother for all his help in keeping the plot at least semi - understandable. Im hoping to have the beginning of the sequel up next week but it depends if real life gets in the way! Its going to be called Secrets of the Desperate, at least I think it is! Keep an eye out for it, it'll leave off where this one ended.**

"Wow. That's got to be hard to deal with!" said Jesse to Lexa "particularly as she's a feral. I don't know what Shal would do if she couldn't prowl."

"Yeah but she'll be O.K. though she's stronger than she looks" Lexa responded. Lexa and Jesse turned to Shalimar and Brennan waiting for them to offer some contribution to the conversation. They quickly realised that they were having an intense conversation of their own in whispers and that they were completely ignoring them.

"What do you think that's about?" whispered Jesse not wanting to interrupt them.

"I don't know exactly but I'm betting you a hundred bucks they chose a room together." Lexa grinned.

"No way!" said Jesse emphatically then he began to question himself. "Do you think? Nah. alright deal $100 says otherwise" Jesse said.

"Easy money" Lexa smiled as Brennan tucked an errant strand of Shalimar's hair behind her ear and starred deep into her eyes.

On the other side of the room Brennan whispered to Shalimar "So what do you want to do then?"

"I don't know. I have no idea where this is going but I know that I want to give it a chance" Shalimar replied.

"Me too" Brennan said taking her hand in his. "What about them?" he nodded his head to where Jesse and Lexa were stood starring at them fixedly.

"They aren't invited!" laughed Shalimar

"No what I meant was what should we tell them?" he laughed with her.

"Let me handle that" said Shalimar kissing him hard on the mouth before turning to the others. "Hey Lex" she yelled

"Yeah" replied Lexa with interest.

"I'm going to go deal with my "Brennan issues" alright" she said and pulled the totally bemused Brennan towards one of the unoccupied bedrooms whilst Lexa laughed uproariously.

"What? I don't understand what Shal meant" said Jesse just as confused as Brennan.

"All you need to know is that you owe me $100 that's what!" said Lexa still chuckling as Shalimar and Brennan locked the door behind them.

"I guess I owe you some money" Jesse said in a baffled voice as his brain attempted to process the bizarre chain of events. "I don't exactly know how I'm going to pay you though; even if the dominion was still funding us I doubt they'd consider a bet to be a reasonable expenditure."

"Looks like I'll have to find another way for you to pay me back!" she grinned evilly "oh the possibilities"

"Oh no!" said Jesse raising his hands in defence.

"Oh yes! I think that $100 will buy me a lot of toenail painting Jesse, an awful lot" she smiled clearly enjoying his discomfort

"I'm going to be paying you back for this for the rest of my life aren't I?" said Jesse I defeat.

"Quite possibly and now that we know you have a long life ahead of you, you had best get in some practice at doing pedicures." She chuckled

"I suppose we should follow their example" said Jesse pointing to the door that Shalimar and Brennan had entered.

Lexa's eyebrow quirked "What exactly are you suggesting Jess?"

Jesse blushed. "I just meant that we should go to bed"

Lexa's grin widened. "Well really! I think I at least deserve a date first!"

"I meant on our own, separate rooms" he stuttered "Oh you know what I meant. You love to mess with me don't you?" Jesse asked.

"Yep, you're quite cute when you're nervous" Lexa replied honestly.

Jesse blushed a deeper scarlet. "You know back at the dominion…" Lexa went to interrupt but Jesse stopped her. "Let me finish. Well back at the dominion you said you cared about me too. Did you mean that or was that just you messing with me?"

"I meant it" Lexa admitted. "I don't say things I don't mean. But this isn't exactly the best timing Jess. Adams gone and right now I have immanent death hanging over me! Not exactly the opportune moment is it?" Lexa said scathingly.

"Maybe it is. Brennan and Shalimar certainly seem to think so" Jesse responded.

"Jesse their situation is different. They've been pussyfooting around their feelings for each other for three years! With all that tension it was bound to happen eventually, their mortality just made them realise all the time they've wasted." Said Lexa

"I don't think time has anything to do with it Lex." Said Jesse

"Of course it does! We don't have time Jesse! In a few weeks I'll be dead and there's no way I'm starting something with you and then leaving you worse off than you are now" Lexa shrieked.

"You're worried about me again aren't you? Not yourself but me. Lexa whatever happens with this thing between us you leaving me would burn a huge hole inside of me that wouldn't heal. But that isn't the point because you aren't going to leave me or the others there is no way I will let you die not while I'm still breathing!" he stopped ranting in order to take a necessary breath. He pulled her to him and kissed her forcefully on the mouth before quickly pulling away. "We will have time Lexa, all the time in the world and this conversation is far from over but right now I'm going to give you time to sleep and think about what I said. Neither of us is going anywhere! You remember that! Goodnight!" He said pulling her in for another lightning quick kiss before storming off to another of the empty bedrooms.

Lexa stood frozen to the ground with shock at Jesse's unexpected burst of emotion, she watched him walk away before walking off towards a room she could use, she said to the silent and empty room. "I hope you're right Jesse. I really do"

The end

A.N: - Ohh please, pretty please review. I'd really like to at least reach 25 reviews as my final milestone! Thanks


End file.
